


Should the pillars of memory topple out of my reach [Traducción]

by loveforever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Spanish Translation, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforever/pseuds/loveforever
Summary: Si Stiles no lo conociera mejor, diría que esa mirada en los ojos de Derek es deadoraciónpero él lo conoce mejor, y también Derek amnésico cree que están casados. Que es el único hecho que no ha cuestionado hasta ahora, que es la cosa más extraña.





	Should the pillars of memory topple out of my reach [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [should the pillars of memory topple out of my reach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221042) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 



> Gracias a la maravillosa bleep0bleep por permitirme traducir este hermoso one-shot que totalmente amo y espero ustedes también, un millón de gracias para ella que es increíble y siempre escribe impresionantes historias Sterek.  
> Pasen a dejar sus kudos o comentarios también en la historia original :D

 

_Tengo que acordarme de todo,_

_recoger las briznas, los hilos_

_del acontecer harapiento_

_y metro a metro las moradas,_

_los largos caminos del tren,_

_la superficie del dolor._

 

_Si se me extravía un rosal_

_y confundo noche con liebre_

_o bien se me desmoronó_

_todo un muro de la memoria_

_tengo que hacer de nuevo el aire,_

_el vapor, la tierra, las hojas,_

_el pelo y también los ladrillos,_

_las espinas que me clavaron,_

_la velocidad de la fuga._

 

_Tengan piedad para el poeta._

 

_Siempre olvidé con avidez_

_y en aquellas manos que tuve_

_sólo cabían inasibles_

_cosas que no se tocaban,_

_que se podían comparar_

_sólo cuando ya no existían._

 

_Era el humo como un aroma,_

_era el aroma como el humo,_

_la piel de un cuerpo que dormía_

_y que despertó con mis besos,_

_pero no me pidan la fecha_

_ni el nombre de lo que soñé,_

_ni puedo medir el camino_

_que tal vez no tiene país_

_o aquella verdad que cambió_

_que tal vez se apagó de día_

_y fué luego luz errante_

_como en la noche una luciérnaga._

 

\- Pablo Neruda, "La Memoria"

* * *

 

 

Él se despierta y está solo.

Está en una habitación de hospital, y hay máquinas que emiten pitidos y zumbidos cerca, todo el lugar huele a antiséptico. Él no sabe cómo explicarlo, pero debajo de eso puede oler el fuerte sabor de la preocupación y el estrés, la ansiedad y el agotamiento.

Parpadea, se incorpora y saca la intravenosa de su brazo y lo observa, fascinado cuando la pequeña abertura de su brazo se cierra, como si nunca hubiera habido una aguja allí. Frota la gota de sangre seca, y debajo de ella solo hay piel suave.

El piso es frío bajo sus pies mientras se para, leyendo el nombre impreso en la etiqueta de la bolsa de la intravenosa.

_Derek S. Hale._

Derek, piensa, dando vueltas al nombre en su cabeza. Se siente bien para él, pero todavía no sabe por qué está en el hospital. Él se siente perfectamente saludable.

La delgada bata del hospital se abre, pero él no tiene frío. Algún instinto le dice que su cuerpo es naturalmente cálido, pero el tren de pensamiento de Derek es interrumpida por un médico ingresando a la habitación.

"¡Señor Hale! " dice, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Debería... recostarse, ha estado en un terrible accidente. Me sorprende que pueda ponerse de pie ahora mismo ", dice, y Derek se sienta obedientemente en el borde de la cama. "Y se sacó su intravenosa", dice el doctor, chasqueando su lengua con impaciencia. "¿Cómo están sus costillas?"

Derek le permite sentir su caja torácica, viendo como su rostro se arruga en confusión. "Eso es extraño", dice, vacilante. "Espere aquí, voy a decirle a su enfermera que está despierto".

Derek asiente, y mira a la doctora salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Sin embargo, todavía puede oírla en el pasillo, con voz clara como el día. Derek descubre que al concentrarse puede enfocarse en las voces en el pasillo, o los pitidos de la máquina, o la televisión de la habitación de al lado.

Hay una bolsa de plástico en la esquina marcada como "PERTENENCIAS DEL PACIENTE". Derek la recoge, esperando encontrar algo que le dé una pista de quién es él más allá de su nombre. Al abrir la bolsa se libera una avalancha de aromas familiares-- el suyo, reconoce, y algunos más. La ropa está rasgada y cubierta de sangre seca, pero hay una billetera en el fondo de la bolsa.

Derek abre la billetera, mirando su licencia de conducir.

"--Debería mantenerlo en observación, nunca había visto algo así ..."

Están emocionados ahora, y Derek está empezando a preocuparse. Él no sabe lo que implica la "observación", pero está bastante seguro de que no le va a gustar.

Él se viste con la ropa de la bolsa. Están sucias, claro, pero su instinto le dice que será más fácil salir del hospital si no está usando la bata quirúrgica.

Hay un agujero rasgado limpiamente a través del abdomen de la camisa azul, y Derek reconsidera ponérselo; podría atraer más atención hacia él. Sin embargo, se pregunta qué pasó, y qué lo empaló en el estómago y también le rompió las costillas. Y por qué ya no tiene esas lesiones, es la pregunta más apremiante.

Sin embargo, Derek probablemente debería resolver esto más tarde. Él tira de los jeans, el dril de algodón frío y rígido contra sus muslos desnudos, pero medio vestido es mejor que no estar vestido en absoluto.

Ahora hay otra persona en el pasillo, cuyo aroma al llegar hace que el cuerpo de Derek le presté atención de inmediato. Es la fuente de esa débil comodidad que persiste en la propia ropa de Derek, y Derek entiende inmediatamente que _conoce a_ esta persona. De alguna manera, son importantes para Derek, y Derek quiere salir corriendo al pasillo para verlos, conocerlos, enterrar su rostro en su pecho e inhalar más de este maravilloso aroma.

Sin embargo, los médicos están bloqueando el camino, y Derek se debate entre escabullirse por la ventana o esperar y tratar de encontrar un camino para encontrarse con su persona. Porque son indudablemente de Derek, ¿verdad? No tiene idea de quién es en este momento, por qué puede oler cosas como esta o por qué está aquí, ileso cuando se supone que debería estar muy lesionado, pero esta persona huele a seguridad, comodidad y _hogar._

Derek está tratando de descubrir qué hacer cuando una voz suena en el pasillo, ordenando a los doctores que liberen a Derek.

"¡No puedo _creer_ el estado de la industria de la salud! Mi esposo y yo tenemos un seguro de calidad, él debería estar en el Centro Médico St. John's, ¡no en este basurero!"

"Señor, se calmaría--"

"¡No _me_ calmaré! Créanme, voy a demandarlos hasta quitarles los pantalones a toda su institución si no liberan a mi marido ahora mismo ".

Derek tiene un primer vistazo de su-- su _esposo_ \-- a través de la ventana con paneles entre su habitación y el pasillo. Es atractivo, con el pelo castaño de aspecto suave y ojos marrones que actualmente están brillando con ira. Se da vuelta, mirando a Derek a través de la ventana y la boca hacia él, _va a estar bien._

Derek tiene los ojos abiertos, mirándolo discutir a través del cristal con los doctores, paralizado.

Se casó con un hombre hermoso que es apasionado y bien hablado, con manos expresivas que tienen dedos largos y afilados. Derek bebe toda la información visual que puede: el cuello de la camisa a cuadros de su marido está medio volteado, la mitad no, como si se óhubiera vestido con prisa. Él debe haber estado preocupado por Derek, y Derek siente una punzada de culpa, conseguir algún tipo de accidente y lastimarse terriblemente. Espera que su esposo no tome las noticias de la pérdida de memoria demasiado mal.

Derek todavía lo ama, tendrá que asegurarse de que su marido lo sepa.

Hay un color rojizo en el labio inferior de su esposo como si se lo hubiera estado mordiendo, y Derek mejor quiere besarlo.

La puerta se abre, y el aroma entrante de su esposo-- puro, sin diluir-- flota en la habitación, y Derek está abrumado. Él se apresura a los brazos de su esposo, agarrándolo en un fuerte abrazo, presionando su nariz contra ese cuello pálido. Sí, esto es bueno, esto es seguro. Por primera vez desde que Derek se despertó siente que su cuerpo se relaja.

"Está bien, parece que todo está en orden", la doctora dice tímidamente. "Señor Hale, si firma aquí para reconocer que está saliendo contra el consejo médico--”

Derek toma el bolígrafo que se le ofrece, sin soltar a su marido con el otro brazo. Garabatea rápidamente en la línea, y luego su marido dice alegremente: "Muy bien, entonces-- Derek, ¿tienes todas tus cosas?"

Derek asiente, la billetera ya en el bolsillo de sus jeans. Él no tiene ningún apego a ninguno de los trapos ensangrentados y desgarrados que quedan en la bolsa, y tampoco su esposo, al parecer, mientras conduce a Derek ordenadamente fuera de la habitación y por el pasillo.

"Oh, Dios mío, qué pesadilla, no puedo creer en donde terminaste de todos los lugares", el esposo de Derek está murmurando para sí mismo. "Vamos, vámonos de aquí, este lugar me da escalofríos con sus paredes de color vómito y todo".

Mantiene un ritmo energético, y Derek no quiere dejar de tocar a su esposo pero es difícil caminar con los brazos alrededor de él, por lo que está dispuesto a conformarse con tomarse de las manos. Pero cuando alarga la mano, su esposo se detiene de repente, mirando a Derek, con un rubor rosado en las mejillas.

"Levanta tu jodida cremallera, amigo, prácticamente puedo ver tu pene", dice bruscamente.

Derek se mira y se apresura a levantar la cremallera.

Su esposo suspira, exasperado. “Déjame adivinar, tu camisa estaba hecha pedazos, también, es por eso estás sometiendo al público en general a tus”-- él agita sus manos al torso de Derek-- “todo”.

Derek frunce el ceño. Tal vez su esposo es posesivo y prefiere que Derek esté parcialmente desnudo solo en casa. "Lo siento", dice Derek sinceramente.

Están en un estacionamiento, caminando hacia un jeep azul maltratado, y su esposo dice, “Sí, sólo porque tienes que ir al natural siempre que eres un lobo completo no significa-- espera un minuto.”

Se detienen frente al auto, y el marido de Derek lo sujeta con una mirada extraña. "¿Por qué estás diciendo lo siento? Cada vez que me burlo de tu súper cuerpo caliente, solo haces una mueca y dices 'lidia con ello, Stiles'".

"Stiles", dice Derek, el nombre descansando cómodamente en su lengua. Él lo dice de nuevo, sonriendo.

"Está bien, ahora me estás asustando", dice Stiles, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Derek da un paso adelante y lo atrae hacia otro abrazo, saboreando la calidez de su cuerpo y lo sólido que es Stiles en sus brazos. "Derek, ¿estás bien?", pregunta Stiles, y hay un fuerte aroma de preocupación proveniente de él ahora.

"Estoy bien ahora. Gracias por ayudarme. Creo que esos doctores querían retenerme para-- para algo", dice Derek.

"Sí, bastante seguro de que la curación de hombre lobo sería muy interesante".

"¿Hombre lobo?" pregunta Derek, frunciendo el ceño.

Stiles retrocede, sosteniéndolo por los hombros, estudiando su rostro intensamente. “Mierda, no estás bien. Derek-- ¿sabes dónde estamos? ¿Qué pasó hoy?"

Derek niega con la cabeza. "Sé mi nombre. Y te conozco Lamento haber perdido la memoria, realmente no sé qué pasó. Pero lo prometo, todavía te amo ".

Stiles lo _mira fijamente._

 

* * *

  

Stiles está jodido Como tan, tan jodido. Metafóricamente. Pero, también literalmente, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que Derek sigue _mirándolo_ , como si quisiera hacerlo. En serio está jugando con su cabeza ahora porque está bastante seguro de que el verdadero Derek nunca pensaría en Stiles así, no es que sea un falso Derek o algo por el estilo, pero--

Oh, mierda... Derek solo tomó su mano. Como si quisiera sostenerlo.

Stiles sacude su mano derecha de la consola y la pone de nuevo en el volante, mirando fijamente hacia adelante. Hay una luz roja, y Stiles gira porque está en su naturaleza no quedarse quieto, y luego mira a Derek.

Es un error, porque Derek Hale está _haciendo pucheros._

"Hueles molesto", dice Derek con tristeza. "¿Es mi culpa? No recuerdo lo que hice antes de-- ¿estábamos teniendo una pelea?

"Está bien, técnicamente es en _parte_ tu culpa ya que eres un noble y sacrificado idiota que aparentemente rastreará un fae oscuro por su cuenta sin decírselo a nadie, pero luego Scott me dijo que después de tu pelea con sus matones, su líder prácticamente se rindió a Scott y estuvo de acuerdo con la charla de paz, pero cualquier magia que te hicieron para hacerte perder la memoria como tres ciudades más, eso. Eso no es tu culpa ", dice Stiles.

Derek toma todo esto con calma, con cara estoica. Su expresión no cambia cuando Stiles intenta repasar lo básico: Derek es un hombre lobo, vive en Beacon Hills, donde acaban de pasar el cartel de bienvenida, y ahora Stiles está conduciendo a Derek a casa.

"Me encontraste muy rápido, si todo sucedió esta noche", dice Derek, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Si Stiles no lo conociera mejor, diría que esa mirada en los ojos de Derek es de _adoración,_ pero él lo conoce mejor, y también Derek amnésico cree que están casados. Que es el único hecho que no ha cuestionado hasta ahora, que es la cosa más extraña. Como Derek preguntaba una y otra vez mientras Stiles explicaba el tema de los hombres lobo, y luego cuando Derek había estornudado y sus garras habían salido inadvertidamente, y luego jugó con el cambio por un rato, estudiándose en el espejo y preguntando con los ojos muy abiertos y serio , "¿Pero a dónde van mis cejas?"

 

Eso había sido gracioso. Pero en este momento Derek está haciendo esa mirada de nuevo, y _duele_ , porque es todo lo que Stiles quiere pero no puede tener.

"Sí, quiero decir después de que nos dimos cuenta de que te habías ido, pensé que ibas detrás de las hadas, así que rastreé la actividad atmosférica inusual hasta que descubrí dónde estaban, y desde allí fue muy fácil encontrar dónde pusieron sus manos en tu trasero y en qué hospital habrías terminado si un transeúnte llamara al 911 ".

Derek asiente mientras Stiles dice esto, totalmente impresionado. Es lindo, pero aún así ... totalmente extraño. Stiles realmente echa de menos algunas de las insolentes charlas que Derek acostumbra.

Derek extiende la mano tentativamente, como si quisiera tomarse de las manos otra vez, y Stiles se estremece, pensando en el abrazo con todo el cuerpo con el que Derek lo había saludado. _Eso_ había sido intenso. Increíble, sí, pero intenso.

Stiles toma una respiración profunda. "Derek. Deberías saberlo, pero uh, no estamos casados”.

La cara de Derek cae, y se da vuelta para mirar a Stiles con horror.

"Sé que dije-- solo quería sacarte de allí, y fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente", dice Stiles. Se muerde la lengua antes de admitir que no le tomó pensar mucho para imaginar, que en algún universo alternativo en realidad no solo se enamoró de Derek, sino que en algún momento se lo contó y sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos, y salieron y se casaron y luego vivieron felices para siempre.

La realidad es que Stiles nunca le cuenta a Derek sobre su enamoramiento, y luego se va a la universidad y sale con otras personas. Él regresa a Beacon Hills y piensa que ser amigo de Derek, trabajar con él, Scott, la manada y todos, eso ayudaría, pero eso sólo convirtió al enamoramiento en sentimientos reales.

Stiles estaciona el auto en el estacionamiento junto al edificio de Derek y apaga el motor. Parece que Derek está tomando tiempo para procesar esta información. Stiles espera que no se enoje, o--

"Eso está bien", dice Derek, y Stiles se reclina contra el asiento aliviado. "Quiero decir, noté que no llevábamos anillos, y los dos somos muy jóvenes". Sonríe a Stiles, y antes de que Stiles sepa lo que está pasando, Derek se inclina sobre la consola y lo besa rápidamente en los labios. "Estoy seguro de que eres un gran novio".

Derek abre alegremente la puerta del auto y salta, dejando a Stiles aún sentado en el asiento del conductor, absolutamente aturdido. Todavía puede sentir la presión fantasma de los labios de Derek sobre los suyos, suaves y cálidos, y se sienta allí, congelado, incapaz de procesar lo que acaba de suceder.

"¿Stiles? ¿Estamos en casa? No sé a dónde vamos, por cierto. Supongo que vivimos juntos, ya que tu Jeep tiene un permiso de estacionamiento para este estacionamiento ", dice Derek, de pie fuera de la ventanilla del automóvil de Stiles.

La forma fácil e informal en la que él sólo lo acepta, absolutamente le quita el piso a Stiles. Estamos en casa, vivimos juntos. Las palabras pasan por su cerebro y, de repente, imágenes domésticas de Derek y Stiles viviendo en el mismo espacio revolotean por su cabeza-- acurrucados en la cama, cocinando juntos, duchándose...

Ugh, no sirve de nada pensar en cosas que nunca sucederán. Entonces él fue besado. Y qué. Eso solo-- fue solo un error, eso es todo. Derek recuperará su memoria y se reirán de esto en el futuro, porque son amigos, y un día saldrá como "¿Recuerdas cuando perdiste la memoria y totalmente pensaste que estábamos saliendo y luego me besaste ? ¡Divertidísimo!"

Stiles se mueve para abrir la puerta del coche, y Derek ha apoyado sus antebrazos en la ventana, inclinándose, mirándolo expectante.

Se ve ridículamente lindo, inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante como si quisiera otro beso.

Stiles se arma de valor. "Derek, mira, lo has entendido mal. No estamos casados, no estamos saliendo, no somos nada ".

"Pero--" Derek mira el permiso de estacionamiento que cuelga del espejo retrovisor del Jeep, que indica claramente "Pase de estacionamiento para residentes”.

"Sí, lo robé porque nunca usas el repuesto, y las cosas de la manada siempre terminan aquí de alguna manera porque no tienes ningún mueble como un perdedor total--"

Y ahora Derek luce triste de nuevo. Stiles realmente tendrá que enmendar la forma en que está acostumbrado a lanzar los insultos ya que Derek sin memoria, no parece querer insultarlo. No es realmente divertido cuando deja que Stiles se burle de él de esa manera y ahora está haciendo una mueca de labios realmente linda.

"Vamos", suspira Stiles. "Te acompañaré hasta tu puerta", dice.

 

* * *

 

Derek sigue a Stiles fuera del estacionamiento y entra al edificio, subiendo las escaleras desvencijadas hacia su loft. Huele infeliz y ansioso, y Derek quiere hacer algo, cualquier cosa para ayudar, pero aparentemente no están juntos.

Lo cual es muy extraño, porque Stiles huele tan bien para él, y obviamente se preocupa por Derek, y ahora saca una maraña de llaves de su bolsillo y una de ellas cabe perfectamente en la puerta.

La puerta de acero se abre, y Derek toma una gran bocanada. Huele familiar y seguro, una miríada de aromas-- el suyo, reconoce inmediatamente, y luego algunas más, diferentes personas que nota han estado aquí a menudo, en las que confía. Su manada.

Y Stiles. Su aroma también está aquí, en el sofá, en toda la cocina, revoloteando por el suelo, incluso-- incluso en la cama.

Stiles lo conduce hacia él, haciendo un gesto para que Derek se siente, y lo hace, agarrando una de las almohadas para sostenerla. Huele a Stiles. Este Stiles, que actualmente toma un vaso de un armario y llena el vaso con agua de la cocina como si supiera exactamente dónde está todo, este Stiles que ha dormido aquí. Hace muy poco.

Mientras Derek se pregunta sobre esto, Stiles le da el vaso de agua. Su teléfono celular suena, y Stiles le hace un gesto para que beba. Derek lo hace, escuchando la conversación de Stiles. Está hablando con alguien llamado Scott, a cuya voz Derek asiente automáticamente. Un líder, un compañero de manada, alguien en quien Derek confía. Quién también le está diciendo a un preocupado Stiles que debería quedarse y mirar a Derek esta noche.

Stiles le lanza a Derek una mirada preocupada. "¿Estás seguro de que el duende dijo que desaparecería mañana?"

"Sí", dice la voz de Scott en la otra línea. "Todavía estoy en negociaciones con ellos sobre lo que pueden y no pueden hacer en Beacon Hills, y voy a estar ocupado durante las próximas horas. El hechizo los hace propensos a deambular si están solos, nos tomó un tiempo rastrear a Liam--"

"Oh no, el bebé lobo fue golpeado con la misma cosa"

"Sí, bueno solo el hechizo de memoria, en realidad no intentó luchar contra ellos como Derek, así que no está herido, pero sí, Liam no recuerda a nadie. Pero sí dice que Mason huele muy bien, y recuerda instintivamente que yo soy su Alfa, así que entre los dos pudimos mantenerlo en un solo lugar ".

"Derek, ¿tienes la repentina necesidad de caminar solo por tu cuenta?"

Derek niega con la cabeza, bebiendo su agua. Stiles está aquí, su aroma es cálido y reconfortante, y realmente no quiere ir a ningún otro lado.

Stiles vuelve a hablar con Scott, y Derek puede sentir que se levanta el ánimo, ya que parece que Stiles está cada vez más convencido de quedarse con Derek.

"Bien, está bien, me quedaré", dice Stiles. "Esto es lo peor, ustedes chicos me deben mucho", dice, colgando el teléfono.

Derek está tratando de descubrir por qué el latido del corazón de Stiles tartamudeó sobre _esto es lo peor,_ iluminándose cuando se da cuenta. "Realmente no piensas que esto es lo peor", él ofrece.

"¿Qué?"

"Quedarte aquí. Conmigo”. Derek le sonríe con alegría.

Stiles niega con la cabeza. "Por mucho que me encante ver tu extraña sonrisa, amigo, esto es realmente extraño en este momento. Porqué no tratas de dormir un poco". Se levanta, hurgando en los cajones junto a la cama de Derek, y arroja un par de pantalones deportivos a Derek. También hay un par que agarra para sí mismo, que lleva al baño. Derek puede oír a Stiles lavándose los dientes, preguntándose qué tipo de relación tienen donde Stiles tiene un cepillo de dientes, ropa de repuesto y un permiso de estacionamiento para el lugar donde vive Derek, pero ellos no son _nada._ El latido de corazón que escuchó, ahora que lo piensa, no fue exactamente estable sobre esa palabra.

Derek se pone los pantalones deportivos, que son mucho más cómodos que los jeans rígidos que estaba usando, y se arrastra hacia su cama, cerrando los ojos. Él escucha el agua en el baño, y los constantes latidos del corazón de Stiles y su respiración cuando regresa a la sala principal.

Después de un momento, los ojos de Derek se abren cuando los pasos se detienen. Él mira hacia arriba y ve a Stiles tendido en el pequeño sofá, con sus desgarbadas piernas colgando del reposabrazos.  

"Stiles", dice Derek. Golpea la cama junto a él, esperando que Stiles se una a él.

"Sabes que dije que no estamos juntos, ¿verdad?", dice Stiles.

"Has dormido en mi cama antes", responde Derek, y está complacido de ver un leve rubor rosado comenzando en las mejillas de Stiles.

"Yo-- tú-- ¡tú insististe! Iba a irme a casa después de todo el incidente del kelpie defectuoso, pero tu eras como 'Stiles, estás herido, solo te vas a lastimar más'... guh, está bien". Stiles se levanta del sofá, pisoteando en la cama, y Derek se da vuelta de lado, mirándolo meterse bajo las sábanas. "Diré, tú y tu colchón de espuma de memoria ridículamente caro-- que por cierto, entiendo y aprecio totalmente, pero todavía me pregunto por qué no has amueblado el resto de este lugar--"

"Stiles, ve a dormir", Derek resopla, y Stiles lo mira de reojo.

"Oye, suenas como tú ahora. ¿Tú… tú recuerdas algo?”

Derek niega con la cabeza. Él no tiene ninguna necesidad apremiante en este momento, no siente curiosidad por su vida. Todo lo que sabe es que ahora mismo tiene todo lo que necesita. Está seguro y cálido y... tiene a Stiles. Incluso si no están casados, o saliendo, o lo que sea, Derek se siente bien, teniéndolo aquí. Antes de que Stiles apareciera en ese hospital era como si estuviera a la deriva, pero ya no está perdido en el mar de sus pensamientos. Él tiene un ancla que lo mantiene estable.

~

El sol de la mañana brilla como siempre en el loft de Derek, la cálida luz parpadea en su rostro. No es la primera vez que Derek considera comprar cortinas, pero eso probablemente le quitaría su reloj biológico. Además, le gusta despertarse al amanecer. Es bueno por los senderos vacíos cuando va a su carrera habitual alrededor de la Reserva.

Derek se estira, notando la extraña sensación recientemente curada de sus costillas, y vuelve a él. Persiguiendo a los duendes oscuros, desafiándolos a una pelea para que se vayan de Beacon Hills. Una decisión estúpida, probablemente, pero uno de ellos había insultado a Scott, y Derek había estado furioso por la falta de respeto. Despertándose en el hospital. Stiles declarándose el esposo de Derek, recogiendolo y llevándolo de regreso a Beacon Hills. Derek _besando a_ Stiles en el Jeep, convencido de que al menos estaban saliendo, si no estaban casados.

Derek reproduce el resto de los eventos de la noche en su cabeza, y se da vuelta.

Stiles todavía está dormido en su cama, su cabello castaño revuelto desordenado, la boca cayendo parcialmente abierta. Él cambió de posición en la noche, y ahora se está acurrucando hacia Derek, su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Derek.

Derek lo mira respirar por un momento, aliviado por el ritmo constante de los latidos de su corazón. Stiles finalmente se despierta cuando el sol de la mañana se pone demasiado brillante, y mira a Derek, parpadeando cansadamente.

"Uh, hey", dice Stiles. "Lo siento por los abrazos, yo solo-- eres realmente cálido y--"

"Está bien", dice Derek.

"¿Estás... de vuelta? ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? "Stiles pregunta vacilante.

Derek asiente, lentamente, esperando la reacción de Stiles. Sucede todo de una vez-- hay un agudo rastro de ansiedad, una sensación de pánico y culpa instalándose en el aire, y una pesada sensación de preocupación en su olor, y se tira hacia atrás en la cama, lejos de Derek.

Derek lo agarra por el hombro. "Te lo prometo, todavía te amo", dice.

Por un segundo Stiles lo mira con incredulidad, como si no estuviera seguro de que los recuerdos de Derek realmente hubieran vuelto, y luego Derek se inclina un poco hacia adelante, tomando una respiración profunda. "Creo que lo tengo por un tiempo. Desde que regresaste de la universidad, y comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos. Estaba bastante seguro de que solo querías ser mi amigo, y no quería renunciar a eso ".

Stiles sigue mirándolo, sus ojos buscando los de Derek, escuchando atentamente.

"Creo que estoy tratando de decir gracias, por aguantar lo raro que era sin mi memoria. Creo que solo tenía mis emociones e instintos para continuar, así que-- lo siento. Te robé un beso ".

Stiles respira profundamente, y Derek de repente se da cuenta de que todavía está en la cama, con el cuerpo cerca, la cara acercándose, los ojos dilatados como si él--

"¿Puedo-- puedo recuperarlo?", pregunta Stiles suavemente.

Derek prácticamente puede sentir el aire en la habitación inmóvil, como el tiempo se detiene, y él solo puede asentir con la cabeza, y Stiles se mueve más cerca, tocando sus labios con los suyos. Es una pregunta suave de un beso, fácil de responder, y Derek sabe que recordará este momento en particular para siempre.


End file.
